1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool of the type used to open and close underground valves for use in fire protection sprinkler systems and each having a indicator post extending upward above ground and, more particularly, to a tool of the wrench type which is universal so that it can be locked onto indicator posts of different designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now one finds that lock-on wrenches for indicator posts were designed to be locked-on only one make or type of indicator posts even though the exposed head for the extension rod that is coupled to the underground valve is of universal design, i.e., square. The reasons that the prior art wrenches were not universal is because the posts happens to have different diameters and because the posts had to have a locking staple which happened to be placed at a different vertical locations on the various posts.